


'No reason.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [71]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Oblivious Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Pre Debut Seventeen, Pre-Debut Seventeen, Pre-debut, Seventeen Project, Tsundere Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Work In Progress, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'No reason.'

**1:28 PM**

"Are you ready yet hyung?"

Jihoon looked up in surprise to see Vernon standing next him,looking at him with his head tilted slightly to the side like a curious puppy.

 _Damnit._ Jihoon thought as his face heated up in embarrassment. _I don't think he knows how cute he looks right now._


End file.
